The Prince and His Dilemma
by Penmansheep
Summary: Izana notices something that he doesn't have.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Akagami no Shirayukihime.**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Envy.

It is a feeling of grudging admiration and desire to have something that is possessed by another.*

The first prince of Clarines was well aware of such definition, as well as the improbability of such feeling to be experienced by someone like him. After all, Izana Wisteria had everything he could have ever wanted: he could be counting years with his fingers before the crown is finally his; he could control everyone in the Kingdom of Clarines in the palm of his hands; and finally, he could be drowning in wealth and surrounded by women – both, which the prince couldn't even care less about.

People envied him. It was not he who envied another. That was how it should be. However, he couldn't help but notice one thing that he couldn't have. Perhaps he had been too greedy for desiring more than what he already had. He knew that in this world, it was impossible to have everything, yet here he was, acting like a spoiled child as he recognized what he lacked, instead of appreciating the things that were already his.

The prince let out a chuckle upon realizing that it truly was envy he was feeling right now. Truly it was unlikely for him to hold a despicable emotion, but instead of being irritated, he was even actually amused for having such a realization. He didn't expect that he, a royal prince, would be capable of having such petty thoughts.

As he stood looking below from the palace's balcony, his eyes continued to linger on the two people in the garden. The sight he was seeing was the reason why such epiphany bombarded his mind. The second prince of Clarines was there talking idly with the red-haired palace pharmacist. He honestly couldn't understand how the pharmacist had managed to wrap his younger brother around her finger. Zen Wisteria was completely mesmerized (or as what Izana would like to interpret as "infatuated", "bewitched" or "hypnotized") by Shirayuki, as his brother stood there smiling at her foolishly. It was as if the red-haired maiden in front of him was the only person he could see.

He thought that his brother looked very much like a fool in love, but he couldn't deny to himself the fact that he had been in the same situation years ago. Unfortunately, in his case, being the rational minded person that he was ever since, decided that loving that particular person could only hinder him from fulfilling his duties and responsibilities as a prince. So, he decided to let the person that he once loved go. He had expected that the feelings that he had for her would soon rot as the years passed by. However, now that nine long years had passed from the last time he saw her, he was disappointed that even today, he could still feel traces of loneliness and regret in his heart.

Izana felt that he truly was envious of his brother, but of course it was not something that he would willingly admit to anyone even to himself. He was envious because Zen had something that he couldn't have, and that is the strength of doing and sacrificing anything for the person that he loves. That was the thing that he never had courage to do.

Was it because of his envy why he decided to test the relationship of Zen and Shirayuki? For Izana, the answer was no. He would never do something so low. He was a man of values and principles, and serving as the obstacle between the two was his way of helping them know whether or not they were right for each other. It was like he was cutting a gem, wherein in he could either make or break the diamond. From what he saw, Zen and Shirayuki had passed his test and there was nothing more to prove.

The prince ran his hand through his blond hair wondering how he arrived to reflecting so deeply. He brought his sight back to the two love birds below him, and he witnessed his brother placing his hand softly on the pharmacist's cheek, slowly closing the distance between them as he leaned forward for their lips to meet. Izana however, being the antagonist that he always was in Zen's life, decided to ruin their sweet moment.

The first prince let out a loud cough and suddenly the two lovers had their heads shot up above at the source of the interruption. Zen glared daggers at his brother and Shirayuki blushed deeply in a color that could almost match her crimson hair. Not wanting to embarrass herself even more, Shirayuki excused herself with a panicked bow and escaped the scene. With an impish smirk on Izana's face, he truly felt satisfied on catching and ruining such an intimate moment between two. Teasing his younger brother really was the first prince's favorite hobby.

"Brother, do you really have that much free time that you would even bother to invade my privacy?" Zen spoke in a civil yet irritated tone to his brother above.

Izana saw the scowl on his younger brother's face, and he thought that it would have been better if he blushed instead at being caught.

"Actually I do. I even have time to plan how to steal Shirayuki away from you." Izana retorted gracefully with a smile. But before turning his back and disappearing from his brother's sight, he added, "I'm kidding."

_You are my brother after all, and I do wish you happiness,_ the first prince thought. He had deprived himself of happiness before, but he wasn't planning on depriving it to his brother. It may not seem like it, but Izana genuinely cares Zen. He would not want his brother to experience the same loneliness that he was feeling.

As the first prince of Clarines, he will someday ascend the throne as king, and when this day arrives, he believes that his top priority should and must only be the people of his kingdom. Love has no place in his heart, nor can he afford to envy his brother from having such happiness.

It was his decision from the beginning and he knew that no regret is acceptable. He convinced himself that he made the right choice in letting the person that he loved go. Izana Wisteria decided that person would be better off as a memory, even best if forgotten, especially right now when he would soon be taking a stranger or a princess for a bride.

Never again would Izana allow himself to be bothered by anything related about love, and most especially, by her.

* * *

*Dictionary meaning of taken from wordweb.

Author's Note:

I adore Izana's character and I kind of want to explore his character more. :D Maybe an OC story with Izana will do? The person that I'm implying as Izana's love is actually an OC I think, oh whatever. :)) Please do tell me if this story is worth continuing. Even a single review will mean a lot. Also, I am aware that there are grammar errors out there and I'll be glad if you will help me point those out. Constructive criticisms are also welcome!

Finally, thanks for having time to read this! :D


End file.
